


parasite

by poltersucc5000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltersucc5000/pseuds/poltersucc5000
Summary: parasect poem for a bug type appreciation contest on pokefarm q.





	parasite

insidious spores swirl around the cave  
where it hides from the sun and predators all day  
you hope to find something youve not yet caught  
but you know nothing of the pain its wraught  
when you step inside you try to be silent  
after all, you dont know if something will be violent  
you cough and hack; theres something wrong with the air  
look for the source, but you find nothing there.

venturing deeper, you see creatures youve already logged  
but not the source of the sickness making your brain fogged  
what and where could the maker be?  
you dont know, youll just have to see.  
it watches you from the shadows, waiting  
producing spores made for baiting  
ensnaring your senses and making you sick  
it knows you wont realize youve been tricked.

the zombie feeds by luring its prey  
the bug is dead, it has no say  
in what its shell of a body does  
the horrors committed do not reach it above.  
the fungus hollowed out the vessel  
it does the mushrooms bidding and in the darkness it nestles  
luring foolish food in with the scent of rot  
consciousness is gone, but the instincts are not.

you reach the back of the cave and see a hulking mass  
the creatures visage makes you want to turn back  
blank, empty eyes and a haunting grin  
you get a sinking feeling that you wont win  
the being looks at you and sees a fine lunch  
it lunges at you, and you cease to be with a crunch  
you and your pokemon dont leave the cave again  
assigned the same fate as countless other men.


End file.
